Newspaper Ads
A collection of newspaper ads for Big Idea releases. VeggieTales Newspaper3.PNG|VeggieTales give-away during the time of the 1998 release of Madame Blueberry Newspaper2.PNG|Promo for a local premiere for LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed Newspaper1.PNG|Promo for the VeggieTales Spectacular for Lyle, the Kindly Viking (1/2) Newspaper6.PNG|Promo for the VeggieTales Spectacular for Lyle, the Kindly Viking (2/2) Newspaper4.PNG|Exclusive offer for both Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler and Worship Songs Newspaper5.PNG|A 10-episode value pack offer during the release of Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler VeggieTalesNBCAd.PNG|Maze activity to advertise VeggieTales on TV Freelance star photo.JPG LarryVeggieAd.PNG BobVeggieAd2.PNG LarryBoyVeggieAd.PNG BobVeggieAd.PNG JoshBigWall1999Ad.PNG VerySillySongs1999Ad.PNG VeggieTales 1998 Newspaper Ad.png|Ads for Where's God When I'm S-Scared? and Are You My Neighbor? The_Greenville_News_Thu__Mar_4__1999_.jpg Santa_Cruz_Sentinel_Sat__Sep_12__1998_.jpg THIS_HAS_VEGGIETALES_IN_IT-07.png The_Springfield_News_Leader_Sun__Aug_9__1998_.jpg The_Springfield_News_Leader_Sun__Aug_9__1998_2.jpg Daily_News_Sat__Jun_27__1998_.jpg The_South_Bend_Tribune_Mon__Nov_26__2001_2.jpg|$4.00 coupon for VeggieTales videos at Lemstone The_South_Bend_Tribune_Mon__Nov_26__2001_3.jpg|$4.00 coupon for Veggiecational books The_Greenville_News_Thu_Nov_25_2004_.jpg|$5.00 sale on multiple Big Idea products Star_Tribune_Sat__Dec_5__1998_.jpg|Promo for The End of Silliness? The_Baltimore_Sun_Wed__Nov_29__1995_.jpg|Promo for Are You My Neighbor? and Rack, Shack & Benny The_Tennessean_Mon__Dec_23__1996_.jpg Star_Tribune_Sat__Oct_26__1996_.jpg|Promo for The Toy That Saved Christmas The_Tennessean_Mon__Sep_30__1996_.jpg|Promo for Dave and the Giant Pickle IMG_3960.JPG IMG 3961.JPG Philadelphia_Daily_News_Fri__Dec_18__1998_.jpg|Promo for VeggieTales Christmas Spectacular! (1/2) Philadelphia_Daily_News_Fri__Dec_18__1998_2.jpg|Promo for VeggieTales Christmas Spectacular! (2/2) Tampa_Bay_Times_Wed__May_6__1998_.jpg The_Indianapolis_Star_Sun__Mar_29__1998_.jpg|Walmart VHS catalog entry for Are You My Neighbor? The_Morning_Call_Wed__Mar_17__1999_.jpg The_Republic_Sat__Sep_18__1999_.jpg The_Des_Moines_Register_Fri__Jul_16__1999_.jpg The_Indianapolis_News_Sat__Mar_20__1999_.jpg The_Cincinnati_Enquirer_Tue__Feb_16__1999_.jpg The_Indianapolis_Star_Thu__Nov_4__2010_.jpg|Promo for VeggieTales Live: Sing Yourself Silly! at Northview Church The_Times_Sun__Aug_6__2000_.jpg|Another promo for The End of Silliness? Stevens_Point_Journal_Sat__Nov_11__2000_.jpg Reno_Gazette_Journal_Sun__Mar_26__2000_.jpg St__Louis_Post_Dispatch_Thu__Jul_13__2000_.jpg|Family Christian Stores promo for King George and the Ducky The_Courier_Tue__Oct_17__2000_.jpg Kane_County_Chronicle_Sat__Mar_31__2012_.jpg|Promo for God Made You Special at St. Charles Church The_Tennessean_Sat__Mar_24__2012_.jpg|Promo for God Made You Special at Lipscomb University The_Tennessean_Sat__Mar_24__2012_2.jpg|Another promo for God Made You Special at Lipscomb University The_Post_Crescent_Mon__Apr_2__2012_.jpg|Promo for God Made You Special at Pathways Church The_Daily_News_Journal_Fri__Nov_5__2010_.jpg The_Daily_News_Journal_Fri__Nov_5__2010_2.jpg|Promo for VeggieTales Live: Sing Yourself Silly! at World Outreach Church The_Daily_Oklahoman_Sat__Nov_6__2010_.jpg|Promo for VeggieTales Live: Sing Yourself Silly! at Crossroads Church The_Greenville_News_Thu__Dec_1__2011_.jpg|Promo for Bob Lends a Helping Hand and Larry Learns to Listen The_Morning_Call_Thu__Mar_8__2012_.jpg|Promo for God Made You Special at Branch Creek Community Church (1/2) The_Morning_Call_Thu__Mar_8__2012_2.jpg|Promo for God Made You Special at Branch Creek Community Church (2/2) The_Springfield_News_Leader_Sun__Feb_24__2002_.jpg|Promo for VeggieTales Live! On Stage at Midland Theatre The_Tampa_Tribune_Sat__Mar_9__2002_.jpg|Promo for VeggieTales Live! On Stage at Bob Carr Performing Arts Centre The_Tribune_Mon__Feb_25__2002_.jpg|Promo for VeggieTales Live! On Stage at State Theatre Argus_Leader_Sun__Feb_10__2002_.jpg|Promo for VeggieTales Live! On Stage at Bob Carr Performing Arts Centre The_Philadelphia_Inquirer_Fri__Feb_15__2002_.jpg|Promo for VeggieTales Live! On Stage at Tweeter Center Southern_Illinoisan_Thu__Dec_5__1996_.jpg|Promo for The Toy That Saved Christmas Wisconsin State Journal Sat Nov 29 1997 .jpg The Daily Herald Sun Dec 14 1997 .jpg Philadelphia Daily News Fri Nov 28 1997 .jpg The Winona Daily News Sun Jul 6 1997 2.jpg The Winona Daily News Sun Jul 6 1997 .jpg Star Tribune Sat Dec 13 1997 .jpg The Tennessean Mon Sep 8 1997 .jpg Austin American Statesman Sat Dec 13 1997 .jpg Florida Today Thu Oct 30 1997 2.jpg Florida Today Thu Oct 30 1997 .jpg Star Tribune Wed Jun 18 1997 2.jpg Star Tribune Wed Jun 18 1997 .jpg Star_Tribune_Sat__Jul_26__1997_.jpg|Promo for Audio Adrenaline's cover of The Hairbrush Song (1/2) Star_Tribune_Sat__Jul_26__1997_2.jpg|Promo for Audio Adrenaline's cover of The Hairbrush Song (2/2) Lancaster_New_Era_Fri__Dec_5__1997_.jpg Star_Tribune_Wed__Jun_18__1997_3.jpg Herald_and_Review_Sat__Nov_29__1997_.jpg Lincoln_Journal_Star_Sat__Dec_6__1997_.jpg Green_Bay_Press_Gazette_Sat__Nov_29__1997_.jpg Dayton_Daily_News_Sat__Nov_29__1997_.jpg Star_Tribune_Sun__Jun_15__1997_.jpg The_Times_Sun__Jul_27__2014_.jpg|Promo for Celery Night Fever premiere at Family Christian Store The_Sentinel_Sat__Nov_20__1999_.jpg|Promo for Madame Blueberry The_Courier_Journal_Wed__Nov_18__1998_.jpg|Another promo for Madame Blueberry St__Joseph_News_Press_Sat__Jun_27__1998_.jpg Reno_Gazette_Journal_Mon__Sep_7__1998_.jpg|Yet another promo for Madame Blueberry Stevens_Point_Journal_Wed__Dec_2__1998_.jpg Star_Tribune_Sat__Jul_24__1999_.jpg|Review for Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Reno_Gazette_Journal_Fri__Mar_31__2000_.jpg The_Sentinel_Sat__Sep_23__2000_.jpg|Promo for King George and the Ducky Hartford_Courant_Thu__Aug_3__2000_.jpg|Another promo for King George and the Ducky Argus_Leader_Sat__Mar_25__2006_.jpg|Review for Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler The_Akron_Beacon_Journal_Sun_Nov_26_2000_.jpg|Berean Christian Stores advertisement for VeggieTales videos and merchandise and Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn Hawaii_Tribune_Herald_Fri__Feb_6__2004_.jpg|Promo for An Easter Carol El_Paso_Times_Fri__Dec_13__2002_.jpg|TV promo for The Star of Christmas Lancaster_New_Era_Sat__Dec_7__2002_.jpg|Another TV promo for The Star of Christmas Pittsburgh_Post_Gazette_Fri__Dec_6__2002_.jpg|Video promo for The Star of Christmas The_Sentinel_Sat__Nov_30__2002_.jpg|Article about many Christmas videos, including The Star of Christmas The_Montana_Standard_Sun__Mar_3__2013_.jpg|Easter promotion for The Little House That Stood The_Tennessean_Wed__Aug_6__2014_.jpg|Article about Kellie Pickler being chosen for Mirabelle in Beauty and the Beet The_Baltimore_Sun_Tue__Mar_9__1999_.jpg|The Baltimore Sun report for ''Dave and the Giant Pickle toys recalled for choking hazards (1/2) The_Baltimore_Sun_Tue__Mar_9__1999_2.jpg|The Baltimore Sun report for Dave and the Giant Pickle toys recalled for choking hazards (2/2) Columbian_Progress_Sat__Apr_3__1999_.jpg|The Columbian-Progress report for Dave and the Giant Pickle toys recalled for choking hazards Tallahassee_Democrat_Mon__Apr_12__1999_.jpg|Tallahassee Democrat report for Dave and the Giant Pickle toys recalled for choking hazards The_Daily_Sentinel_Wed__Mar_10__1999_.jpg|The Daily Sentinel report for Dave and the Giant Pickle toys recalled for choking hazards The_Akron_Beacon_Journal_Mon__Mar_15__1999_.jpg|The Akron Beacon Journal report for Dave and the Giant Pickle toys recalled for choking hazards The_Morning_Star_Sun__Nov_23__1997_.jpg|LifeChangers Christian Marketplace advertisement featuring Josh and the Big Wall! (Joshua and the Battle of Jericho! on the cover) The_Abbotsford_News_Thu__Sep_18__1997_.jpg|Canadian promo for A Very Silly Sing-Along! Edmonton_Journal_Sat__Nov_21__1998_.jpg 2019-07-25.jpg|One of the earliest newspaper ads for the series, dating back to 1994 3-2-1 Penguins! Rocky_Mount_Telegram_Sat_Aug_22_2009_.jpg|TV schedule entry for Comedy of Errors The_Sentinel_Sat_Jan_18_2003_.jpg|Advertisement for The Amazing Carnival of Complaining and Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt Chicago_Tribune_Sat__Aug_30__2008_.jpg|Another TV entry for Comedy of Errors Star_Tribune_Fri__Oct_25__2002_.jpg Tampa_Bay_Times_Thu__Nov_2__2000_.jpg|Premiere advertisement for the series The_South_Bend_Tribune_Mon__Nov_26__2001_.jpg|Promo for The Amazing Carnival of Complaining The_Greenville_News_Thu_Nov_25_2004_.jpg|$5.00 sale on multiple Big Idea products The_Tampa_Tribune_Sat__Nov_11__2000_.jpg|Article for Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn Florida_Today_Fri__Nov_3__2000_.jpg|Advertisement for the series premiere at the Kennedy Space Center The_Akron_Beacon_Journal_Sun_Nov_26_2000_.jpg|Berean Christian Stores advertisement for VeggieTales videos and merchandise and Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures South_Florida_Sun_Sentinel_Fri_May_10_2002_.jpg The_Sentinel_Sat_Apr_6_2002_.jpg The_Greenville_News_Thu_Nov_25_2004_.jpg|$5.00 sale on multiple Big Idea products VeggieTales in the House The_Signal_Sat_Nov_22_2014_.jpg|Premiere article for the series Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie The_Montana_Standard_Fri_Oct_11_2002_.jpg bandicam 2019-07-26 11-40-23-731.jpg The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Statesman_Journal_Thu_Jan_10_2008_.jpg Hartford_Courant_Fri__Jan_11__2008_.jpg Messenger_Inquirer_Fri__Jan_11__2008_.jpg Category:Promotional Materials Category:Research Category:Miscellaneous